


Latched In

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby taehyung, Feedee Taehyung, Feedism, M/M, Stuffing, Supportive Seokjin, Weight Gain, feeder jungkook, seriouly someone save namjoon, stressed namjoon, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Taehyung is sick of dieting, and with Jungkook's encouragement, he gains weight.





	Latched In

Taehyung rushed off the stage, adrenaline exiting his body as he replayed the entire performance in his head. It was the opportunity of a lifetime to be at the BBMAS. Getting to perform their comeback stage was exhilarating. The vocalist shuffled down the stage steps, greeting and giving his 'good jobs' to the other members, before rushing to the group's trailer. During this comeback, Taehyung was informed he'd be wearing lots of tight and form fitting clothes. He had gone on a diet and lost his tummy that he was known to sport. It upset him, not getting to enjoy the things he liked. He wished he could be like Jungkook, the youngest, who normally ate what he wanted and never gained a pound. With all the extra lines and screen time, Taehyung couldn't afford to gain weight. What would the fans think?  
Taehyung seemed unusually quiet. Jungkook watched him walk past the celebratory champagne and snacks littered on the table. Taehyung looked tired and stressed as he rest on the couch in the lounge. Jungkook made his way over to him, noting his forlorn expression. He delicately placed his hand on the older' shoulder.  
"Tae?" Jungkook asked, Taehyung acknowledging his presence by giving his a short glance, but looked away. Taehyung itched to look back at Jungkook, but couldn't.   
"Ah, Jungkook, if your game isn't working just get Yoongi Hyung, I'm not in the mood.." the vocalist sighed, trying not to worry Jungkook. Jungkook watched Taehyung's smile falter for a moment. Jungkook's concerned expression remained.   
"Wah, seems like someone is getting strong!" He chuckled, his hand rested on Jungkook's own, laid on his shoulder.  
"You have such a strong grip, ARMY must be fawning over their muscle pig!" Taehyung began, attempting to change the subject. Jungkook gazed at Taehyung, waiting for him to look him in the eye, and tell him exactly what was wrong. Jungkook sighed.  
"I mean, ARMY prefer it when we're eating well. So why aren't you? They've got your favorite on that table over there, I was just wondering why you weren't having any., Jungkook explained, assuringly tightening his grip on Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung faltered for a moment.   
"Ah, I'm just tired after the performance. Besides, this harness is already pretty tight, I wouldn't want to eat too much." The older boy bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what other excuse he could come up with. He didn't want Jungkook to worry about him, so he had to lie, which was more painful than dieting. Taehyung held Jungkook's hand, before squeezing it gently.   
"I'll be fine, Kookie. Go have some fun, tell ARMY I'm sorry I couldn't make it to livestream." Taehyung brushed off Jungkook dejectedly, Jungkook's face morphing into a surprised expression.   
"You're not doing the live with us? I'll just keep you company here, then." Jungkook swiftly pulled up a seat beside him, Taehyung parted his lips to speak, but simply closed them as Jungkook pulled the older into a warm embrace. Taehyung sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. His hands graced the latch of the harness, unlatching it.   
"We're done with the performance, anyways. Treat yourself, you're too thin now." His eyes roamed over the flat span of Taehyung's tummy. Jungkook pouted longingly.   
"I miss my chubby Hyung..." Jungkook hoped to appeal to Taehyung, using the guilt factor. Jungkook's needy voice struck a cord in Taehyung. This kid was way too good at guilt tripping him.   
"Well, if it makes you happy, I guess. Taehyung smiled, standing and pulling Jungkook out of the room, joining the others. Namjoon had asked what took them so long, Jin looking over to them with a smirk gracing his face. He leaned over, whispering to Namjoon. The leader flushed red. Hopefully they had kept the trailer pure.   
The two youngest members sat beside each other on the couch, Taehyung immediately reaching for the snacks. He was known to snack during Run episodes and Bangtan Bombs, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. He had seemed much happier now that he could eat. So happy, apparently, that he hadn't realized exactly how much he had eaten. Seeing Taehyung finally treat himself made Jungkook feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He absolutely loved to see his Tae eat to his heart's content, adoring his sweet smiles and satisfied sounds. He knew Taehyung had gone overboard, though. Watching Taehyung's board flat tummy gradually morph into a swollen belly. Heat rushed to Jungkook's face. Why was he so flustered? His eyes were glued to the swell of his stomach. His hands itched to touch, squish, and massage it. Seokjin watched the younger's dilemma form where he stood, understanding in a way.   
Taehyung huffed, his breath labored towards the end of the live show. He was only now realizing how full he was, flushed from embarrassment. He was sure ARMY had noticed while watching, he couldn't help but worry that they would point it out. Taehyung attempted to sneakily slip his hand under his shirt to rub his tummy. Unbeknownst to Taehyung, Jungkook was very aware of what he was trying to do. Taehyung's lips parted, letting out a quiet moan, muted by the sound level of the other member's conversations. He continued massaging it, latching his ahrness back into place as the members began to leave. Jungkook knew Taehyung well, sensing his discomfort from a mile away. The harness he donned had stretched to accommodate for the swell of his belly. He definitely needed tummy rubs. He didn't want to embarrass him, so he decided to find a way out.   
"Tae Tae? I'm getting sleepy. Can you come to my room with me?" Jungkook asked timidly. Taehyung seemed to snap out of his trance, looking over to Jungkook. He tiredly nodded, sluggish. He was too full to worry about what the other members were thinking of him. His cheeks reddened as he followed Jungkook. Once the two reached the hotel room, the older boy immediately sat down, shameful.   
"Ah, Jungkook, I told you I would eat too much.." he frowned, unlatching the harness with a pout. He began unbuttoning his shirt, accustomed to undressing in front of the other members. Normally, after the stripping of his shirt, Taehyung's small tummy would be on display. Now, stuffed, his tummy looked bigger than ever before. Taehyung had only gone overboard on food once or twice, usually on vacation. But now, just after their comeback stage, he had already made a pig of himself in front of his beloved members and ARMYs. He hung his head in shame.   
"I'm sorry I ruined the live show." Taehyung confessed, his voice laced with guilt. He angled his back, trying to relieve the pain in his tummy. Jungkook stood there, wringing his hands together. He couldn't tear his eyes from the swell of Taehyung's tummy, tinted pink and looking inviting. It took him a moment to realize Taehyung was speaking to him.   
"What? No, no. Of course you didn't, you enjoyed yourself and that's what's important." He paused for a moment.   
"You don't uh, look so good. Do you want me to... help?" Jungkook proposed, turning away, voice quiet. He hoped he wasn't going to weir him out. It was just too much seeing him where he sat, bloated and sensitive. Taehyung nodded, still flushed, as he leaned up against the headboard of the bed. He pulled off the remaining part of his shirt, running a hand through his hair with a huff.   
"Enjoying myself is fun, but I really shouldn't do it too often..." he chuckled at Jungkook's zoning out.   
"Are you okay, Jungkook?" You seem weirder than usual. Were you finally brainwashed?" He giggled, his belly shaking gently. Jungkook reddened, flustered to no end.   
"Huh? It's nothing, really." Jungkook carefully made his way towards him. He delicately placed his hands onto Taehyung's tummy, slowly massaging it. He was completely transfixed on the motions, the tautness of his belly softening with Jungkook's help. A swell of pride swept through Jungkook, knowing his favorite chubby Hyung would soon return. If he was willing, of course.   
"And I haven't been brainwashed, I swear." Jungkook chuckled, his voice soft. Jungkook peppered kisses onto his face, still massaging him. Taehyung loved the affection he was receiving. He moaned when the younger pressed on his tummy, mumbling to himself. It was true, he did enjoy eating, and the treatment he was now receiving.   
"Are you sure, though? You have guilt powers for days. Either you're a hypnotist, or a puppy." He laughed, his tummy shaking once more, before curling up in Jungkook's bed. He wrapped his arms around him, cradling him in his chest. Taehyung's tummy rose and fell, synced to each breath he took, the soft, pliant flesh on his tummy with it. 

Not two weeks later, it began to become apparent. They currently stood before an interviewer, her enthusiasm fake, her eyes unamused. Taehyung stood onblivous to how his outfit now fit him. The harness accentuation his new weight, curves and rolls. The blouse was no longer loose, fitting him snug. His tummy was very apparent, enough to attract attention. So of course the interviewer decided to start off with an insulting question. She greeted the viewers, and motioned to Taehyung.   
"I see you guys like the food in America. Especially this fellow here."  
Jungkook could see the way Taehyung froze after the interviewer's hurtful words. Of course he had noticed he was much chubbier now, even more so than his beloved "chubby Hyung". He had never seen Taehyung this heavy before. It wa only a matter of time before someone had mentioned it. He was just shocked she had brought it up so demeaningly, no respect for the vocalist whatsoever.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jungkook blurted out, angry. Namjoon's eyes widened, looking over to Jungkook. He motioned for him to start, making an X with his arms. Taehyung stood still, mixed emotions shown on his face. He didn't know English very well, but he could tell by the gesturing to his body and Jungkook's outburst that it was not good. He turned red, looking down to avoid seeing cameras. His long hair hid his eyes, but the older boy pulled his face mask down, covering his double chin. By all means he was big, not very, but big for idol standards. Taehyung felt immediately uncomfortable, even more so than if it had happened in Korea. He was insulted in a foreign language, in a foreign country, and that was unsettling. The interviewer continued, unfazed.   
"Well, by all means, you should keep some weight limits for your members-" Jungkook didn't let her finish.  
"No, I'm not taking any of this." He quickly grabbed Taehyung by the hand, whispering into his ear.   
"Come on, let's get out of here." Jungkook gazed into the older' eyes, fervor and determination clear. The vocalist nodded, licking his bottom lip with a nervous feeling. Taehyung followed Jungkook quickly, ignoring the other cameras and interviewers who had waited outside. After the two had gotten far from the interview place, Taehyung sat down on a bench, clearly disturbed. They would have to perform soon, as they were both dressed in their stage clothes. Taehyung's outfit was much too tight, Taehyung practically squeezed into the harness. He had no idea he would end up feeling so shocked and self conscious. His hands trembled as he sat on the bench, random American strangers walking by, and either whispering about him or hushing others. He don't realized how much he'd gained until now. Jungkook sat beside him.   
"Translate what she said, Jungkook." Taehyung demanded, his voice vulnerable. Jungkook faltered.   
"She's an idiot, Tae. You shouldn't have to deal with this." He clenched his fists, glaring at those who dared look at Taehyung with disdain. He was beautiful the way he was.   
"She said some stupid thing about your weight, it doesn't matter." He looked around, making sure there were no cameras in sight. He let out a sigh, Taehyung looking fragile. Taehyung nodded, expecting that answer. He sighed, his hands wrapping around his midsection with shame.   
"I should be find to perform, I don't want to upset the fans even more. I've been reading posts on the fan cafe, Jungkook." He mumbled, before quickly grabbing the younger's hand and holding it.   
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just give it your all and I'll give it mine!" Taehyung smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Jungkook looked at him with a concerned expression.   
"Are you sure, Tae?" Taehyung nodded with determination apparent in his eyes. Jungkook held him by his hand, as they took their time walking tot he venue where they would be performing. Namjoon looked as if he was about to scold them, but then he saw their faces. Jungkook's of pure worry, and Taehyung's laced with sadness. Namjoon bit his tongue and directed them over to their stylists.   
Taehyung continued backstage, where the makeup artists and stylists made their final touches. A touch of staff felt bad that he had fell so burdened, encouraging him that even if the outfit didn't fit, he'd still perform well. He smiled softly, nodding and thanking them before rushing over to where everybody else was on stage. He immediately smiled, glad that the lights hid most of their faces. As the song began, the vocalist did his job. He soothingly sang to the audience, putting on a show.   
Every time Jungkook was near him, the two would link fingers, assuring each other that everything would be fine. Once the song ended, Taehyung was much more winded than ever before. He danced a bit slower, but he still kept up as well as he could. It seemed no one could tell unless they really paid attention. He walked past Jungkook, shooting him a genuinely happy smile. He even charmed the younger quite a bit, before walking down the steps and grabbing a bottle of water. Jungkook was glad Taehyung felt better about the whole situation. He was truly worried about him. He did noticed how worn out he looked, though. Jungkook assumed the new weight was negatively affecting his stamina.   
"Taehyung, are you okay?" Jungkook asked, Taehyung finishing his water bottle. Jungkook noticed his blouse was drenched with sweat, see through and sticking to his plush tummy. It showed his stomach in its full glory, much softer than when he had been dieting. Jungkook's face reddened, hoping Taehyung wouldn't notic how flustered he was. Taehyung smiled brightly, a hand placed on Jungkook's shoulder.   
"I'm fine, Kook. I'm just getting slow." He chuckled, using his other hand to smooth out his shirt, oblivious to its shape. The older boy made sure to squeeze Jungkook's hand tight, a blush on his cheeks similar to Jungkook's own.   
"Hey, you don't mind me like this, right? I was just trying to enjoy myself, but I guess I got carried away." He confessed, Jungkook's eyes sparkling.   
"Of course not! I really really love it! Please don't lose weight, I think I'd cry." Jungkook grabbed his other hand, eyes shone with passion. He gave a sweet smile.  
"It just makes me so happy to see you well fed. You just make the cutest face, it makes my heart flutter." Jungkook rested one ha d on the indent of Taehyung's belly button. Jungkook looked down to the older's tummy, and back up to him, smirking.   
"And it seems you've enjoyed it, too." Taehyung's eyes widened, blushing from embarrassment. He bit him bottom lip, giggling a little as the younger touched his tummy.   
"Okay, MAYBE I like enjoying myself more than I thought. But it's your fault! You always encouraged me and told me I was too thin!" Taehyung pouted, his chubby cheeked puffed out. Surely this had all been Jungkook's fault! It's not like the vocalist was also served bigger portions by Seokjin. Jungkook would have to thank him later. With his growing tummy came his appetite, and sure enough the vocalist had started snacking even when Jungkook wasn't around. But Jungkook saw everything. The two slept in the same room, and Taehyung was used to being shirtless around the group's house. Had he even thought about it? Jungkook's expression grew confident. He grabbed a roll of flab from the bottom of a Taehyung's tummy. He jiggled it, squishing the fat between his fingers.   
"So this was all me? I guess it was me when you asked for fourths during dinner, too. And when you begged me to buy you donuts? What about all of those ice cream trips you were sure you'd die without. All me, right?" Jungkook teased, his hands slipping under the tight blouse Taehyung wore. The older boy flushed brightly, opening his mouth to speak but finding no words. He could barely move his hand beneath the harness, pushing into Taehyung's chub.   
"You look divine in that outfit, by the way. I'm excited for ARMY's reaction. The other members noticed too, you know." He buried his face into Taehyung's shoulder, arms linked around him, pinching his love handles and the curve of his plump rear. He bit his bottom lip roughly, as the younger played with his new weight, heat pooling in his tummy and erupting like butterflies.   
"Well- ice cream is really good!" He huffed, his eyes trailing down to the younger's hands. He watched Jungkook in anticipation as he slipped his hands under each strap of the harness. Taehyung whined as Jungkook pinched him, letting out a rather loud one with every pinch of his ass. He mumbled, embarrassed, and if Jungkook continued teasing him, he'd sit on him. Jungkook briefly wished he would.   
"What do you think the others will say? If they've noticed, what if they're mad?" He asked, suddenly vulnerable. Jungkook tightened his grasp around Taehyung, their faces close.   
"They helped, in a way, actually. Why do you think Jin makes you the tastiest stuff?" Jungkook confessed. While the other members weren't attracted to Taehyung the way Jungkook was, they still supported them fully. Jungkook's chest swelled with pride, being the sole reason Taehyung had ended up this way. Taehyung smiled, arms wrapping around Jungkook's neck as he spoke. He immediately huffed, grumbling softly.  
"I knew it was too good to be true... Jin said if I started eating more at breakfast lunch and dinner, he'd give me your desserts for a month! I guess I'll just have to steal them from you when you aren't looking like I used to, huh?" He groaned jokingly, before chuckling, his tummy shaking softly as he did so. Taehyung stared into Jungkook's eyes longingly, happy that all this had happened.   
"You had a plan from day one, huh?" Taehyung asked rhetorically. Jungkook's grin widened, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on the chubby boy's lips.


End file.
